


Never Truly Free

by maielalcinoe



Category: Smallville
Genre: Creepy, Drama, F/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Never truly free</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never Truly Free

**Author's Note:**

> Never truly free

Never truly free

He hadn't been happy to let her go, had fought with her for weeks, threatening to lock her away somewhere she would never be able to escape from. Ever! Yet still he had relented, made sure to channel substantial funds into her account, that on top of a sum that made her rich beyond most peoples wildest dreams.

He had told her that he loved her and if she ever needed anything, money, lawyers, anything all she had to do was ask. He would be there for her, he promised her, he promised himself.

But he hadn't expected this, this... The photo he held in his hand made his blood run cold. It was her. She looked beautiful, there was a huge smile on her face, everything about the way she was stood, the way she looked at the second person in the picture was with such adoration he wanted to grab his face and rip it too shreds. it was the final aspect of the picture that chilled him to the core. There was a small bundle held in his arms, it looked like a pile of fluffy pink blankets yet if he looked closely enough there was a small face peering out.

She had lots of blonde hair and the same colour eyes as her mother. He pulled out the second photo and stared at it, the baby was only a few weeks old but he knew, he could tell, this small fragile child was his. Her name was Asha, it meant hope and he was a little curious about the choice, perhaps one day he would turn up and ask his blonde goddess about it.

He placed both pictures on the table in front of him, his fingers running over her face in memory of an action he'd once been able to do in the flesh. He had loved her, he still did, but this was as close to the ultimate act of betrayal as she could have done.

Lex stood up and having ripped Oliver from the photo of Chloe and his baby he walked over to the wall, it was covered in articles from their past, from the times when they had been happy, and times when they hadn't been quite so happy. He took a pin and placed it next to a picture of Chloe on her own, her pregnancy in full bloom. Picking up a pen he made a note of the time and place it had been taken before stepping back. Chloe may have left him but she would never be truly free.


End file.
